


What has happened with the Green Fairy

by ThereWasADreamer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fun, Girls' Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWasADreamer/pseuds/ThereWasADreamer
Summary: What could've happened when Garcia, JJ and Emily went out one night before the FBI triathlon?
Kudos: 8





	1. The Green Fairy

The crowds around them cheered loud and she almost couldn’t stand it. Even the normal volume was just too loud. So when Spence encouraged the attendees with a loud “Whoohoo!” she could’ve slapped him for the very first time.

Why did she agree to go out with Emily and Garcia the night before and right after they came back from a case? Why did she agree to support their unit chief when he ran the triathlon?

Her head throbbed, nausea came up with all the different smells and the sun was just too bright even though she put her sunglasses on. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn’t drink so much again and here she was with another hangover. Spence didn’t make it any better by yelling and holding allegations against her, Emily and Garcia. The good thing about the dilemma was that she wasn’t alone. Her two best friends felt as horrible as she did.

Their blonde friend was right. They’re FBI agents, after all, so they had the authority to shut the people up in a minute, right? Oh well, JJ sighed and leaned against the barrier, letting her head hang down. That was another night out which got totally out of hand. How did it start anyway?

XXX

They arrived one after another at their favorite bar and JJ was the last one as always. This time was because she explained everything to Spence who looked after Henry that night. She was more than glad that he took care of her son and she also couldn’t think of a better person. Yes, this was the first time that he was all by himself but she was sure that he could handle a few hours. Henry loved him and was quite excited to spend some alone time with his godfather. So after saying goodbye for the night, the blonde left her house only to arrive a couple of minutes later at the bar. 

“Aw, look who’s coming.”, Garcia cheered and playfully poked her elbow into Emily’s side. The brunette’s eyes moved up when the blonde woman strode through the door. 

“Hey ladies!”, JJ greeted her friends with a bright smile when she arrived at their usual spot. With a soft sigh, she sat down and put her bag beside her. 

“Why is it that you always arrive as the last one?”, Emily grinned with a raised eyebrow and that amused twinkle in her eyes.

“Hey! I had a very good reason today.”, JJ shrugged and adjusted herself to get more comfortable. 

“Okay peaches, we give you that one but all the other times? Come on, we want details.”, The other blonde woman grinned.

Taking a deep breath, JJ’s eyes wandered around the room. There were already a lot of people there, her favorite music played in the background, people were talking and glasses clinked together. She loved having a time out from all the daily stress.

“I don’t know.”, She started to explain and shrugged once more. “I just get ready at home and things come in between, mostly it’s Henry or Will or...”

“Or you’re just too lazy to get your fine, little ass off of your couch until last minute.”, Garcia ended the sentence. Her lips were graced by a wide, teasing smile. “You can admit to your crime, blondie. I don’t need to be a profiler to look through you.” 

Rolling her eyes, the younger blonde looked at Emily in hope for support but the brunette just sat at the opposite chair and laughed.

“Whatever!”, JJ grinned and brushed it off. “Who’s the one who gets the first round anyway?”

The rest of the evening wasn’t much different. They chatted, they laughed, they teased each other, they danced, they had fun and they drank their favorite drinks until it was time to go home. Technically.

“My wonderful girlfriends”, Garcia started and put her right arm around Emily’s shoulder and the left one around JJ’s. “What do you think if we continue this party at my apartment?”

Looking at each other, JJ and Emily shrugged at the same time before they both accepted the offer. After paying for their drinks and snacks the three women went out into the cool night. The bar was located not far enough from Garcia’s, so they decided to walk there. On their way, they got something to eat before they entered the warmth of their friend’s home.

XXX

“You know the drill, girls. Just feel at home.”, said the older blonde and was already on her way to the bathroom.

Emily and JJ just did what they were told. They sat down onto the couch, putting their bags on the floor and their jackets over the back of the sofa. They were just done when their host came back with a green bottle and another bottle of apple juice in her hands.

“What do you have got there?”, Emily raised her head to have a better look at the bottle. 

“It’s called the Green Fairy. It’s such a delicious drink especially mixed with apple juice.”, she explained and put both bottles on the coffee table in the middle of them. With a wicked grin, she turned around again and was off to the kitchen to get the glasses.

JJ raised her brows and looked at her brunette friend with a mixture of amusement but also reluctance. She took the bottle with the green ingredient and read on the back how many percentages the drink had.

“You better don’t want to know, JJ, if you consider drinking this.” Emily watched the younger blonde and took the bottle out of her hands with a wink. She opened it right in time when Penelope came back. 

The blonde sat down, put the glasses on the table and opened the bottle of apple juice. After filling their drinks with the Green Fairy they raised their glasses and clinked them together.

“To the wonderful ladies night with the most wonderful ladies who exist.”, Garcia grinned and the three women clinked their glasses together while looking in each other's eyes.

“Cheers!”, They said in unison.

“Wow! That’s good!”, Emily nodded and put her glass back on the table while JJ took another gulp. 

“I’ve told you. Believe your master of the alcohol.”, Garcia grinned. “So, girls as we are in a more private area now, tell me what’s going on in your love life.”

“Ugh, PG, seriously?” Emily groaned and rolled her eyes. “As if we have enough time to find someone who will find our schedule acceptable. I mean, except our lovely JJ over here.”

“Hey!”, The young blonde protested and put her glass on the table as well. “Not everyone can have such a stroke of luck as I have with Will.”, She raised one shoulder and grinned at both of her friends.

“You two are just too cute together, don’t get me wrong, peaches, but you make me jealous.”, Garcia sighed and took another sip of her drink.

Tilting her head Emily did the same. “Tell me about it.” She sighed and took a big gulp. She was happy for JJ, she really was but she also couldn’t wonder about what if. What if she hadn’t pushed JJ into Will’s arms? What if she had tried to push a bit more when they were in Paris? Another sigh came over her lips and she shoved the thoughts away in the last corner of her brain.

The different tone didn’t go unnoticed by JJ but she also didn’t say anything about it. She had another idea instead. “Okay, what do you think is important in a person?”

Garcia and Emily looked at her and both pursed their lips. “You wanna make a list?”, The dark-haired woman asked with raised brows.

“Yeah, why not? Just because I’m engaged with Will doesn’t mean that I don’t have my vision of perfectness.”, JJ grinned before she looked at Garcia. “Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?”

XXX

That was the last thing JJ could remember. She woke up on Garcia’s couch when the sun came up. Her friends fell asleep at the same place and their physical state hadn’t changed a bit yet. JJ arrived at home after she freshened herself up at Gracia’s place. Both Will and Reid tried to talk to her. They asked her where she’s been and how she spend her night but her first way was to the bathroom to empty her stomach over the toilet. She didn’t know how much they drank or what happened to the list or anything at all. And she also didn’t want to know it. Hours later she stood there at the barrier, waiting for Hotch to arrive so that she could go home.


	2. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know after the one-shot some of you maybe were wondering what’s up with the list. So this little chapter is for everyone who wants to know.

One girl after the other passed out. The first was Penelope, JJ followed only a few minutes later which left only Emily who fell asleep fast too. While both blondes were laying on the couch, Emily slept in a half-sitting position with her head resting beside JJ’s legs. 

The list which was written on a small piece of paper must have fallen, totally forgotten after it was finished. Now it was pushed under the coffee table by Emily’s feet….

“What’s making a Mr. Perfect?

1\. Loyalty (Don't cheat and don't lie.)

2\. Kindness (Who wants to spend her life with a jerk?) 

3\. Reliability

4\. Regulated work is evidence of maturity and a sense of responsibility. 

5\. Humor that goes beyond blonde jokes.

6\. Mr. Perfect has a comfortable financial cushion. 

7\. Good looking 

8\. Good in bed (Not just good, but great. It should be so great that the toenails roll up and the eyes fly out of the skull. He should have the stamina of a marathon runner and the enthusiasm of a sixteen-year-old.)

9\. 9.5 inches (Although everything over 7 inches is a pure show-off and the last 2 inches are only appendages.)

10\. Wants the same thing from life.

11\. Doing the housework without asking.”


End file.
